Advanced Methods in Musculoskeletal Rehabilitation, Part 2
Algemene info Studiepunten: 8 Proffen: Brumagne, Dankaerts, Isselée, Staes, Van den Kerckhove Examenvragen Praktijk januari 2018 UQ/Shoulder - 42 jarige tuinier, anterieure schouders pijn geleidelijk ontstaan bij haag scheren. Hoe zou je deze patiënt onderzoeken? Doe de modification procedure. Bijvraag: motiveer je patiënt om te oefenen. - kapster met pijn anterieure schouder bij werk en gelijkaardige bewegingen. Na onderzoek blijkt dat het RC pathologie is. Patiënte is ongerust. Stel de patiënt gerust. Hoe kan je patiënt helpen op korte termijn om klacht te verminderen? Geef twee dynamische oefeningen voor in een begin fase van de revalidatie. Bijvraag: wat heeft de patiënt juist? - 56jarige vrouw, uitstralingspijn links suboccipitaal bij rotatie rechts VAS 7/10. Ze heeft facetartrose en (discushernia?) op C5-C7. Hoe ga je haar verder onderzoeken? Doe de meest specifieke mobilisatie voor beperking van rotatie op C2-C3. - Manuele: Vrouw heeft pijn aan de rechter SNL als ze naar links kijkt. Hoe differentieer je tussen de verschillende oorzaken. Stel dat het probleem articulair is, hoe zou je behandeling er dan uit zien als je weet dat er vooral eindstandig nog een beperking is? - Man met unilaterale hoofdpijn + nekpijn suboccipitaal. Heeft last bij het klemmen van de telefoon tussen zijn rechter oor en rechter schouder. Lateroflexie en rotatie naar rechts zijn pijnlijk en beperkt. Uit onderzoek bleek dat het atlanto-occipitaal eindgevoel normaal is. Welke structuren kunnen allemaal een oorzaak zijn van de problematiek, hoe ga je verder onderzoeken en hoe ga je het articulaire probleem behandelen? -Woman complaining of nausea and dizziness and frontal headaches after a MVA. How do confirm the whats causing this? What would your treatment be? Extremities - een vriend op de voetbal heeft liespijn. Onderzoek. Bijvraag: hoe ziet de behandeling eruit? - distale radiusfractuur, eerste behandeling na 6W gips. Voer uit. (bij onderzoek zei Mathias dat dorsiflexie en supinatie beperkt waren, niet echt pijn) Bijvraag: wat waren de conclusies van het artikel over patellapeestendinopathie? - doktersvoorschrift, tenniselleboog. Behandel. -doktersvoorschrift scheenbeenvleesontsteking. Onderzoek. - Manuele: Iemand 2 maand na een enkeldistorsie heeft nog steeds een plantairflexiebeperking. Hoe ga je behandelen? - Man met laterale kniepijn: onderzoek. -During running complaints of mid foot pain with a restriction to pronation. Perform a correct manual therapy. LQ/Lx - 50 jarige vrouw met pijn bij nordic walking in de lies li links bij afstootfase. Welke structuren mogelijk betrokken + onderzoek ervan. Behandel het probleem met een manuele techniek. - patiënt met pijn thv TLO VAS 7/10. Voer 1D rotatie onderzoek uit. Behandel met een 3D homonieme techniek, vooral de flexie is beperkt. Bijvragen: oriëntatie facetgewrichten, wanneer opent/sluit het bij lat/rot? - iemand die fitnesst rechts lumbaal op een bepaald punt pijn. Welke zijn de eerste testen die je zeker gaat doen in uw eerste sessie? Het is een flexiedissociatieprobleem. Geef een oefening mee naar huis. - Manuele: tijdens het fietsen loopt iemand een ischio-lumbalgie op. Pijn dorsaal bovenbeen, lateraal onderbeen en laterale voet. Welke test zou je eerst uitvoeren? Stel dat je de mechanosensitiviteit passief wil nagaan, hoe zou je dat dan doen? - Vrouw van 80 jaar heeft net een operatie gehad voor een totale knieprothese. Ze heeft last van uitstralingspijn thv de achterkant van haar been en de plantaire voet. Volgens de chirurg heeft het niets te maken met de operatie en uit je onderzoek komt voort dat de pijn ontstaat door een neurologisch probleem lumbaal. Het funtieonderzoek is al gebeurd, wat ga je verder onderzoeken? En hoe ga je nadien behandelen? -Woman of 35 gets pain during volleyball in her buttock, radiating to her dorsal leg. What structures can be involved? How do you differentiate? Afterwards you find that it is mostly muscular, how do you treat it? Praktijk januari 2017: - Cx: patient met stijve nek, actief bew ond extensie pijn en beperkt en rotatie links pijn en beperkt. 1) Doe een onbelaste onderzoekstechniek cervicaal waarbij je dit verder onderzoekt. 2) Doe een 3D mobilisatie als je weet dat extentie nog te provocatief is Cx zwangere vrouw met rotatiebeperking thd T3-T6 naar links waarvoor zitten oncomfortabel is. Doe je behandeling. Nadien doet zij een Frozen Schouder. Voer je klinisch onderzoek uit om te bevestigen. - Extremiteiten: handbalspeelster slaagt voet op tijdens match: 1) onderzoek of ze verder kan spelen 2) geef 3 oefeningen voor een laatste behandelsessie waarin je beslist of ze opnieuw mag gaan trainen Na 2 maanden revalidatie blijft de plantairflexie beperkt. Behandel - lumbaal: jonge sportieve man heeft ruglast bij het stofzuigen, na onderzoek ontdek je probleem met flexiedissociatie 1) geef 2 thuisoefeningen mee (+ makkelijker/moeilijker) 2) rotatiebeperking L4-L5: toon mobilisatie techniek Er komt een angstige man, 50jaar, bij jou in de praktijk met een rotatie beperking ter hoogte van L4L5 naar links. Vas 9/10. Wat doe je tijdens je eerste behandeling? Volgende behandeling pijn 3/10, hoe behandel je? 2015-2016 Praktijk januari 2016: Tip: denk ook altijd eens na over een thuisoefening die je kan meegeven met je pt = puntje scoren!!! Upper quadrant (Ben): - er is een artrotische pt die sinds 2 weken intermittente tintelingen heeft in de rechter dorsale hand + pijn in zijn arm. Doe je onderzoek (neurologisch: Sens, reflex, kracht (nooit moeten tonen, gwn vermelden), neurodynamisch: n.radialis --> want pijn dorsale hand C5-C6) - In je KO vind je een beperking UCx rotatie rechts: behandel --> contra-rotatie C1-C2 / eventueel snags + thuisoefn snag - persoon heeft bij parkeren last. onderzoek c3-4 Na botsing heeft persoon last van duizeligheid en tijdens actief onderzoek merk je dat hij niet wil of kan bewegen. onderzoek verder. - Scaleni ant en med al een paar keer behandeld maar beperking blijft, behandel een articulaire structuur (wil dat je cx behandelt, dus C3-C6 (scaleni ant) naar heterolaterale LF in lig) (wat is het voordeel van een heteronieme koppeling? Hoe is de koppeling in cx?) - Laag cx give. Onderzoek + behandeling Extremiteiten (Matthias): - Je pt heeft een DF beperking van het enkelgewricht. Behandel --> translatie talocruralis (dorsdist) + translatie tibiofibularis (dorsomed) Bijvragen: hoe eindstandiger mobiliseren, welke oefening geef je de pt mee (meer dan 1 kunnen geven) - voetballer heeft zijn knie verdraaid en komt na training naar jou: onderzoek. - Pijn aan de laterale knie. Onderzoek (Nils stuurde welke richting hij uit wou, met 1 test begonnen 'ja, ok, pt heeft geen pijn' enz ...) Lower quadrant (Annelies): - een 80j man die zijn sokken nie goed kan aandoen: 1. wat is het meest voor de hand liggen probleem? Wat kan nog een oorzaak zijn? (FAI, SIG, Articulair heup, Lx... antwoord kunnen uitleggen) 2. doe een behandeltechniek voor het meest voor de hand liggen probleem: tractie heup + MWM - Pijn aan de rechter bil is dit lumbaal of sig, hoe test je dit. Uit de testen blijkt dat het lumbaal is, doe het onderzoek verder. - a) Hockeyspeler met beperkte 3D heteronieme extensie T12-L1. Behandel. b) Hoe ga je de iliopsoas behandelen. (Hoe weet je of het beter is + geef thuisoefening) theorie: 26 MC (10 Dankaerts, 10 Brumagne, 4 Staes, 1 Isselée, 1 Van den Kerckhove), 0,5 Giscorrectie * Bij adhesies in TMJ zijn vooral volgende bewegingen beperkt ** pro-retrusie ** rolbeweging ** laterotrusie ** glijbeweging * Pronatie van calcaneus gaat samen met ** endorot van tibia en endorot van femur ** endorot van tibia en exorot van femur ** exorot van tibia en endorot van femur ** exorot van tibia en exorot van femur * Weefsel dat meer gevasculeerd is: ** is plastischer en kan sneller load verdragen ** is minder plastisch ** kan 100% terug hetzelfde zijn na volledige genezing ** heeft 75% van zijn capaciteit na 6 weken * Bij exorotatie in de heup is er verminderde flexibiliteit (stijver) ** in de heup bij rompflexie ** in de heup bij rompextensie ** in de rug bij rompflexie ** in de rug bij rompextensie * bezenuwing lagerugpijn ** ramus dorsales cutaneus ** laterale ramus dorasles cutanes ** subcostales en hypogastricus ** geen van bovenstaande * bij pijnprovocatietesten van SIJ ** 2 van de 4 moeten positief zijn (distractie, faber, compressie, sacral thrust) ** 3 van de 4 moeten positief zijn (distractie, faber, compressie, sacral thrust) ** 4 van de 4 moeten positief zijn (distractie, faber, compressie, sacral thrust) ** geen van bovenstaande * Bij bekkengordelpijn: gewrichtsmobilisaties zijn ** geen evidentie,, maar evt bekijken of het de symptomen verminderd ** geen evidentie en ook niet als test ** evidentie ... ** evidentie ... * Varum van voorvoet is ** pronatie voorvoet tov achtervoet in rust ** supinatie van voorvoet tov achtervoet in rust ** pronatie van voorvoet tov subtalair neutraal ** supinatie van voorvoet tov subtalair neutraal * Bij squatbeweging zijn volgende spieren belangrijk ** laterale gastrocnemius thv knie en hamstrings thv heup ** laterale gastr en gluteus maximus thv heup ** mediale gastr en hamstrings ** mediale gastr en glut max * De Gaenslen's test dient voor provocatie symphysis pubis ** nee, SI ** ja ** ... ** .... * Bij rompflexie krijg je meer stabiliteit van SI door ** relatieve contranutatie sacrum ** relatieve nutatie sacrum ** relatieve flexibiliteit ** geen van bovenstaande * Minst facetdegeneratie bij ** L10-L11 ** L11-L12 ** L12-S1 ** S1-S2 * Het sacrotuberale ligament is functioneel verbonden met ** multifidus ** biceps femoris ** ... ** ... * Bij posterolaterale discushernia L4-L5 is zenuwwortel L5 aangetast, bij posterolaterale discushernia L5-S1 is zenuwwortel S1 aangetast. Juist/Fout * De factoren die geen risico zijn voor het verkrijgen van een chronische WAD zijn.... Juist/fout * Bij mechanosensitiviteit is er meer paresthesie dan pijn, hyperreflexie... Juist/fout * Ook al is er geen bewijs dat er een laesie is bij WAD, we mogen er niet van uit gaan dat er geen schade is. Juist/fout * Bij dieren en mensen is er EMG activiteit gevonden als de zenuwen gerokken werden. Deze motorische activiteit is een belangrijke factor dat je moet halen uit het onderzoek van de neurale structuren. Juist/fout * Het kan zijn dat je mechanosensitiviteit hebt zonder dat je tekens hebt van mechanische compressie. Dan kan EMG onderzoek, klinisch onderzoek en neurologische testen negatief zijn. Juist/fout Vóór 2015-2016 Theorie MC * Weefsel herstelt zich het best wanneer het ** Plastisch is ** weinig bevloeid wordt ** ... * Bij een dysfunctie rechter TMJ zien we ** S vormige opening ** C vormige opening naar links ** C vormige opening naar rechts ** .. * Vraag rond aanspreken enkel en heup musculatuur bij een pathologie * Vraag rond subtalaire stand in combinatie met exo/endorotatiestand * Op welk niveau komt discuspathologie het meeste voor? * Richtlijnen european guidelines (SI) * Endorotatiestand femur gaat gepaard met ** verhoogde stijfheid in de heup ** verhoogde stijfheid in de rug ** verhoogde flexibiliteit in de heup ** verhoogde flexibiliteit in de rug * Vraag over individuele oefentherapie * Bezenuwing voor liespijn * Impingement kan ook verzoorzaakt worden door een verdikking van de bicepspees thv oorsprong? * de houding voor n ischiadicus in stand het meest op rek te brengen * artikel van sensimotorische * welke structuur beperkt de rotatie hoog Cx * TMJ: welke spier doet protrusie *